User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Deckbuilding - Jackknife Staples
So, I don't think anyone has addressed this yet, or discussed it thoroughly: What are staple cards in a "Jackknife" deck? JackknifeChibi.png Jackknife Aggressor (Buddy).PNG Jackknife Dispersal (Buddy).PNG Jackknife Thunder Storm (Buddy).PNG JackKnife GoldRitter.png Staple cards are cards that a deck should include at all costs, and are highly adviced to be used as well. They balance the deck, give it the boost it needs to be on par with other decks, draws out more potential of your cards, etc. But what are the staple cards for making a Jackknife deck? Note: You're not required to use these cards, but this will give you an image of what the dek should include. *'Jackknife Dragon (4 copies) - '''Pretty self explainable. Jack himself is a must to run at 4. Many players have already elaborated on how to use Jackknife correctly, so I won't go into boring detail. (Spoiler: Use his ability to evolve him!) *'Jackknife "Berserker" (At least 2 copies) - The new base form to allow your Jackknife Evolutions to evolve less costly, if you happen to have them in hand, and "Berserker" also swings at your opponent with the same force as an '''Extreme Sword Dragon. However, space in your deck is an issue, so depending on how you put together your deck you can have more "Berserker" placed inside it. I for one run 2 "Berserker". *'Jackknife "Beistand" (2 copies) -' Two words: "Dragon" and "Shield". Top-decking into a "Beistand" or Jackknife late game, is the same as top-decking into any of the Dragon Shield cards you run and have used. "Beistand" is there as your defensive life-line. Use him well. *'Jackknife "Burn Energy" (4 copies) -' DO I EVEN NEED TO SAY IT!? This form is awesome! Open with it in hand + a base Jack? BOOM! Free advantage! Use Jack's skill to evolve him from the deck? BOOM! Free advantage! he is always (Keyword: ALWAYS) a +1...it's insane. *'Dragon Knight, El Quixote (At least 3 copies) -' Gauge is your friend. You need gauge to get out Jack's stronger forms. El Quixote is here to make sure you always have access to that gauge. What? Opponent used a defensive card to stop him from attacking? Well that is good! They just wasted a resource to stop you from gaining advantage. Something that actually means you get some advantage anyway! Spacing in the deck is still an issue, but make space for at least 3 copies of the guy. You won't regret it. *'Green Dragon Shield' and Blue Dragon Shield (4 copies of both) -''' If someone feels the need to ask you why you run 8 Dragon Shields....please educate them for me. *'Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle (At least 3 copies) -' Again with the spacing issue. Jackknife decks LOVE fighting alongside you. Equip a weapon and join in on the fun! And why not make that attack from your weapon be so much more than just an attack? The same reason you run '''El Quixote, and blocking this card's attack, also applies here. And...that is the bare skeleton of a Jackknife deck. Using this little base, you have a deck currently consisting of 26-30 cards. This space is reserved for extra weapons you want to use, the spells you want to use tailored to the kind of Jackknife Deck you want to play, and you can also opt to run Impact cards! *dodges a Gargantua Punisher flying towards my face* I hope this helps all of you who are starting out on building a Jackknife based deck, or if you are just looking for some general tips to abuse. Because that is all what this is: Some helpful advice. :) This has been''' RaijinSenshi''' on "Jackknife Staples". Thanks for taking your time to read this. =3 Category:Blog posts